I Don't Believe In Fairy Tales
by Red-headed Warrior
Summary: Alex Rider has just returned from a mission less than a week ago and his return to normal is less than pleasant. MI6 has assigned him a 24/7 bodyguard, a newbie to make matters worse. Between the rookie bodyguard, a face from his past, and school drama Alex wonders how he'll stay sain and what MI6 was thinking...
1. The new Girl

**This is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Thanks for checking out my story and I hope you enjoy it-Red  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Alex?! Hey Alex?" Tom yelled down the hall while running towards his friend's locker. Tom was a over-active, attractive teen. He possessed an athletic football build, messy brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to have a permanent spark of mischief.

"Alex! Dude, did you see the new girl? She's smoking, like I mean-" Tom said while catching his breath.

"Tom I'm not in the mood ok. I really could care less hearing about the newest girl you're gonna try to get lost under your charm" Alex replied briskly cutting him off, while slamming his locker shut.

Alex although he had an athletic build like his best friend his came from more than just playing football. Beneath his tee-shirt you could see clear-cut muscles that flexed with his every movement, how he got so fit remained a mystery to his fellow classmates. Along with his pro athlete's build Alex had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes that although seemed to be alert taking in every detail, they also had a dull look, as if they'd seen too much. With his physical appearance and constant confidence, it wasn't a question whether Alex was attractive, in fact the girls at Brookland High thought Alex was the hottest boy in school. But instead of flirting or even talking to him they treated him like he was less important than the gum on the bottom of their shoes. All because of his reputation of being a druggie which was built by the rumors his classmates spread.

Sure, Alex was absent and missing more than he was at school but it wasn't his fault. Ever since his uncle died two years ago Alex had become a pawn to MI6, being sent on a total of eight missions since the age of fourteen. Ever time returning with more cuts, bruises, and mental scarring. Before becoming MI6 property Alex was a popular student, having multiple friends, and top marks in all his classes. But after his uncle died, he became known as unreliable and distant, because he would always randomly disappear and return more withdrawn and troubled. This started all the rumors and caused all his earlier friends to abandon him. Eventually Alex just accepted that he had no friends except Tom (for Tom always stood by him because he knew the truth) and would always be the social outcast know as Alex the druggie.

"Geezs Alex, what's got your knickers in a bunch? It's not like you got a call from the kill joys themselves or anything... No way, they actually called you? Man, your luck sucks!" Tom said jokingly, yet still feeling sympathy for his friend.

"You don't even know the half of it." Alex replied. "They called last night and said since my last outing, they think I need more protection. More like they don't want their property getting damaged. Anyway they are assigning an agent to watch over me 24/7. I tried to tell them it was stupid and two agents would just draw more attention, but they aren't giving me any lean way."

"Well, that can't be all bad. I mean at least there's less of a chance of you, ya know dying. Did they say who the agent is? It's not Ben is it?"

"No, all they said was it's a new agent, and they've had training but never any field experience." Alex said with clear annoyance. "Just my luck, not only do I have an agent stalking me. But they are untrained and inexperienced, if trouble ever did arise I'd probably have to save their sorry ass for them."

"Wow, someone's a little grumpy there. But don't worry, I know I can cheer you up." Tom said with a glint in his eyes and cheeky grin on his face.

"Not the girl..." Alex said, while leaning against his locker.

"Yes! The girl. I'm telling you man she is double D G. I'm talking drop dead gorgeous. I'm serious, man." All of a sudden Tom's eyes lit up. "Look here she comes!" He grabbed Alex's head and jerked it so he was looking down the hallway.

Alex was just about to scold Tom for being an idiot, but as soon as his eyes landed on the girl his mouth dropped and he was unable to speak. For walking down the hall towards him with confidence radiating off her was none other than the familiar face, Fiona Friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Let me know what you think of the story and feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading! And until next time keep the jellyfish happy-Red :)<strong>


	2. Who the hell is Fiona

**Here's chapter 2... I ****wanted to give a shout out to DarkElements10 for inspiring me to write my own fanfic by reading their Alex/Fiona stories. So go check em out, I'm serious, go. And dacotilana thanks for your advice, it really helped, you rock!... So without further ado, here is chapter two- Red**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_Alex was just about to scold Tom for being a idiot, but as soon as his eyes landed on the girl his mouth dropped and he was unable to speak. For walking down the hall towards him with confidence radiating off her was none other than the familiar face, Fiona Friend. _

Alex couldn't believe it walking towards him was non other than Fiona Friend herself. The last time Alex had seen Fiona was two years ago on his mission to Point Blanc. During his mission he had been undercover as Alex Friend, the son of the famous Sir David Friend, owner of Friend's Supermarkets. He had spent a week with the Friend family to get immersed in his cover. Although he had stayed in a countryside mansion his stay there was less than pleasant, in fact in some aspects it was almost worse than being with K-Unit.

Fiona had made it clear from the very beginning that he was unwanted by calling him 'a smelly London boy'. She had even gone as far as almost having him killed. Fiona had invited him to go shooting with her and her friends, but instead of it being a fun relaxing time Alex had become a human target and spent his time dodging bullets while running through woods. The next day when he asked her why she shrugged it off and said they where just having a bit if fun. Alex grew to think of her as intolerable with her constantly judging him all while acting like a royal princess. Though on Alex's last day with the Friends things took a turn for the what Alex still couldn't decide was for the better or worse.

On the morning of the last day of his stay Alex went horseback riding with Fiona, which he swore was her just trying to torture him some more before he left. Fiona had decided to take a shortcut back home by riding through a train tunnel, but halfway through the tunnel she was bucked off her horse. Alex rode back and saved her just before she was almost killed by an oncoming train. After realizing he had saved her life Fiona told Alex he could kiss her. But Alex rejected and humiliated her by responding, 'he'd rather kiss the horse'. Once it was time for Alex to leave for his mission Fiona tried to get back at him by ruining his cover, but before she could Alex knocked her out with a sleeping dart and that was the last he ever saw of her.

So how could it be that Fiona Friend daughter of the rich and famous Sir David Friend was in a public school. How was it that a girl he hadn't seen in two years suddenly reentered his life, a girl he had left unconscious and laying on the ground. Alex raked his mind for a possible reason as to why she was here, but his mind came up blank.

"Hey Alex? Earth to Alex, you still in there?" Tom's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Dude, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that well I know her..." Alex replied, still trying to figure out why she was here. And the only thing that came to mind not only seemed impossible but it also sounded like a nightmare.

"The chick? How the hell do you know a chick like that and why did you not tell me abou-"

"Hi Alex"

Tom and Alex had been so lost in thought and conversation they hadn't even noticed Fiona approach them. She looked just as Alex remembered, with her flawless pale skin and midnight black hair. Alex studied her appearance and saw she had grown into the women he had imagined, with curves in all the right places. Though one thing that Alex had not expected about her appearance was the faint muscles and fitness she seemed to possess. Yes, last time Fiona had possessed a slim stature, but now it appeared as if she was in top physical condition. You could see faint muscles when she moved, a hint of the true strength she possessed.

"Alex?" Fiona said again.

"Fiona..."

"Ahh, so I see that you do remember me. I was getting worried that you had forgotten, with your blank stare. That or I figured you where just checking me out." Fiona said with a pose as if daring Alex to check her out.

"Actually I was just wondering how you managed to get in here. They usually don't let dogs, more specifically female dogs in the school. I might have to go talk to the administration and warn them that one managed to sneak in." Alex replied smirking with his quick comeback.

"Hahaha, I've forgotten how funny you are. Or well at least how funny you think you are. Don't worry Alex, maybe someday you'll be able to actually make someone laugh besides yourself." Fiona said with mock sympathy, putting a hand to her heart.

"And maybe someday you won't be dumb enough to almost be hit by a train." Alex said starting to get annoyed. It appeared, not only had Fiona's appearance grown but also her ability to be a pain in the butt.

"Still going on about that Alex. It seems to me that without me you wouldn't have even had your little glory moment, and I don't mean saving me if you catch my jift." Fiona replied.

"What are you saying?" Alex asked a little apprehensively. He could only think of one thing that Fiona could be referring to and he didn't like it. For if she truly was talking about his mission to Point Blanc that would mean his earlier suspicions as to why she was here would be confirmed.

Fiona smiled sweetly and replied, "I'll see you after school by the flag pole." And walked away. Just before she turned the corner she called back, "Remember the flag pole Alex, don't forget."

Alex just stood there watching her go fearing that his troubles were just beginning.

"So, Fiona... Who the hell is she?" Tom asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done! Remember to leave any thoughts, or suggestions...But until next time keep the jellyfish happy- Red<strong>


	3. My house

**Hey peoples! Here's chapter 3, it's longer then the last one :) So enjoy- Red**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_ Fiona smiled sweetly and replied, "I'll see you after school by the flag pole." And walked away. Just before she turned the corner she called back, "Remember the flag pole Alex, don't forget." _

_ Alex just stood there watching her go fearing that his troubles were just beginning._

_ "So, Fiona... Who the hell is she?" Tom asked._

"Umm, well she's..." *Ding, ding, ding*

"Saved by the bell, I'll catch you later Alex. And I expect to hear the story behind Fiona during football practice" Tom called as he jogged off to first hour.

Alex turned from his locker and started walking off towards English, today they were watching Tom Sawyer since they had finished the book over the weekend. As he entered the classroom and walked to the back of the room where his desk was located Alex heard his classmates already gossiping about Fiona. Just like a pack of wolves Alex thought, they never rest. Though hearing all of his classmates talk about Fiona Alex couldn't help but think of her himself. There was just something different about her. She'd grown in some way, Alex just couldn't figure out how exactly.

"Take your seats, please." There was the shuffling of bodies as the teacher, Mrs. Herman walked in and took control of the class. "Everyone before we start Tom Sawyer I would like to introduce our newest student, Fiona White."

Alex's head suddenly jerked up from his desk to see none other than Fiona herself standing next to Mrs. Herman at the front of the room. Of course she'd have to be in my class Alex thought groaning, his fears confirmed. It made sense, it all made sense now except why.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have time for proper introductions later, for now let's get started. Kenneth if you could grab the lights and Fiona it looks like there's an empty desk next to Alex in the back." Mrs. Herman said.

Alex did a quick sweep of the class and sure enough the seats surrounding him were the only ones empty. Of course no one would want to sit next to the druggie Alex thought. As Fiona took her seat Alex didn't even bother to look at her, instead he pretended to be engrossed with the movie that was starting. When in actuality, he was silently yelling every curse word he had ever learned toward MI6 and Fiona... which was a lot.

The bell for second hour rang and Alex rushed off from English towards Chemistry to try to escape _her_. He had just sat down in the back of the room waiting for class to start when he started to witness Fiona's true colors emerging. Alex was staring at the reflection of his classmates through the window and saw Fiona enter talking to Stacey. Stacey was the queen of Brookland High. She was captain of the basketball, volleyball, and softball team. With her fit physique, gorgeous body, brains, and charm she had claimed her place at the top of the social chain. Everybody knew who Stacey Sterns was whether they wanted to or not. So seeing Fiona walk in with Stacey Alex figured out right away that Fiona had already become a part of the "it" crowd.

"So, we're having this party at my house Friday night and like everyone is going to be there. It will be a great place for you to meet all the girls and maybe even land yourself a hot hunk." Stacey said grinning.

"I don't know Stacey..." Fiona said taking her seat next to Alex

"Oh come on! You have to be there, it will be like so much fun, I promise. And I promise that you won't have to socialize with any losers... or druggies." Stacey said begging while directing a glare at Alex.

Fiona turned to look at Alex who continued to stare out the window, pretending to not hear them. "Well ok." Fiona said finally, smiling.

"Ok?! Great, I'll give you details later at lunch. See ya!" Stacey said before rushing off to her own class. "Oh, and word of advice don't trust or even talk to Rider... He's not he sorts you want to be socializing with." She called back while walking out the door.

Fiona turned towards Alex, gave him a fake look of disgust and then scooter her desk father away from him and started to talk to those around her. Great, Alex thought, she fits right in.

The rest of the day went exactly like first and second hour. Alex soon discovered that Fiona had the exact same schedule as him, and since no one ever chose to sit by him Fiona was seated next to Alex in every class. If having to sit by the same person every hour wasn't bad enough, try sitting next to a person that ignores you and the only time they do acknowledge you is to try to get on your nerves, that is what sitting next to Fiona was like. So by the end of the day Alex was on his last straw, and doing everything in his power not to explode.

"Hey Alex, you ready for football?" Tom called walking towards his locker after the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Yes! Gods, after a day like today I need to get some of this frustration out before I snap." Alex replied while slamming his locker.

"Well then let's go!" Tom shouted, grabbing his football and running off to the locker room with Alex following close behind.

"...and she treats me like scum." Alex told Tom while stretching on the field.

"Wait so let me get this straight, the new and incredibly hot chick-"

"Fiona." Alex corrected.

"The new and incredibly hot chick named Fiona, is some rich snob you met two years ago on a mission and now she's here at our school. You don't know why she's here but she's here. And she's in all you classes. And she's already as popular as the Queen herself. And she treats you like scum... Did I miss anything?"

"No that about sums it up, though I do-"

"Rider, stop talking and get your butt over here. Your girlfriend is waiting for you on the sidelines." Coach Thompson yelled at Alex.

"Since when in hell did you get a girl? And why didn't you tell me about her" Tom asked clutching his heart in fake hurt.

"As far as I know I don't have a girl." Alex replied getting up. "Oh shit..."

"What?" Tom asked. He looked where Alex was facing and saw a fuming Fiona tapping her foot and staring daggers at them. "Haha, dude you have the luck of the devil."

"Tell me about it." Alex grumbled and slowly started to walk towards the sidelines. The closer he got the more he could tell Fiona was beyond mad, she was pissed.

"Where where you?" Fiona yell-whispered as soon as Alex got to her side, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the field.

"Hey, let go of me." Alex said while jerking his arm free when they reached the side of the bleachers. "And what the hell are you talking abou- ohhh shit."

"Oh, oh?! Gods, you're an idiot. I've been waiting at the flag pole for over 20 minutes. Stacey even offered to take me home but I had to say no since I don't even know where 'home' is. Gods, you know how embarrassing that is?"

"First of all, I never said I'd meet you by the flag pole you just assumed I would. And secondly, it's not my fault your precious reputation got damaged. I mean seriously, what kind of an idiot doesn't know where their own house is?" Alex replied angrily.

"Well I've never been to your house before have I?" Fiona said fuming.

"My house?" Alex asked suddenly confused. "Why would you be at my-"

"Oh, well if you would have remembered to meet me at the flag pole I could have told you how Aunt Jones decided it'd be best if I stayed with you."

"Oh, hell no."

"Oh, hell yes." Fiona said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :) Thoughts, ideas, and suggestions and always appreciated. So feel free to leave a review telling what you think or what I could improve on. But until next time keep the jellyfish happy- Red.<strong>


	4. Pictures

**Hey, got chapter four done early cuz of all your reviews/support :) I hope you enjoy!- Red**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_"My house?" Alex asked suddenly confused. "Why would you be at my-" _

_"Oh, well if you would have remembered to meet me at the flag pole I could have told you how Aunt Jones decided it'd be best if I stayed with you" _

_"Oh, hell no"_

_"Oh, hell yes" Fiona said smirking._

"Look," Alex said while rubbing his hand through his hair frustrated. "Right now I have football practice, so all of _this_ will have to wait till later."

"Whoa, if you think I'm just gonna wait around for 2 hours just so you can kick some ball around you are obviously mistaken. We are leaving now, as in right now."

"I can't just up and leave. This is football practice I'm part of the team. I have commitments, which I plan to keep. So I don't care what you do, but I'm staying."

"Oh no you're not... Excuse me Coach, Coach Thompson." Fiona said raising her voice while walking back on the field.

"Huh?" Coach T said turning around.

"Hi, my name's Fiona" She said shaking the Coach's hand. "I'm an old family friend of Alex and I just moved here. My mom told me to remind Alex that he has a Doctor's appointment today after school, which he clearly forgot about. So with your permission we'll now be leaving." She said all in one breath.

"Christ, another appointment kid. What's it this time?" Coach said turning to Alex for confirmation.

"Well, I don't really remember. In fact I-"

"They're checking him for some STD." Fiona quickly interrupted.

"Oh, umm. Well you best be going then Rider." Coach said feeling awkward.

"Thank you." Fiona said and started walking off the field while grabbing Alex's arm and pulling him along.

"What the hell did you say that for?!" Alex demanded on the walk home. He had been so furious at Fiona he hadn't spoken to her the whole way home until now. "I mean seriously, you couldn't have just waited until practice was done. Gosh, you are such a spoiled brat, always having to get your way."

"Well sorry if I don't feel like wasting two hours of my life by watching some boys play a silly game. And if I would have said anything else your coach might have asked more questions therefore wasting time, but I knew that'd he'd be taken so off guard he'd just let us go. What's the problem anyway, you probably have hundreds of STDs." Fiona argued.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. He had just gotten back from a mission less than a week ago and this is what his return to normal is like. Having an annoying, pampered, princess follow him around constantly. Being teased and ridiculed by everyone. Being reminded that he will always be the social outcast. Alex just couldn't take it anymore, he exploded.

"You know what, school is hard enough having everyone call you a druggie, bully you, and treat you like an outcast. And now on top of being called a druggie and gang member tomorrow they will add rapist to the list. I'm tired of everyone assuming the worst of me. I'm tired of being used and not even being treated like a human being. No one knows what I've been through, no one knows what I've lived through. You think it's the end of the world when your nail chips or your plans are cancelled, but it's not. You don't know true despair until your childhood is stolen from you, when everyone you know and love is dead, when you are no longer a person but a pawn, when you live within an inch of death every day, when you have to take a life. You have no clue what my life is like so don't you dare make assumptions about me. My life is already hell and I don't need to be reminded of it"

Fiona just stood there in shock, sure she'd been informed that Alex was good at hiding his emotions but she never expected him to keep so much buried. She never thought that anything actually got to him. She just assumed that with working with MI6 and seeing what school was like for him it was impossible to handle all that without an impenetrable skin. Fiona couldn't help but feel a little guilty when she thought of all she had put him through today.

"Alex, I'm-"

"Don't, just don't. The last thing I want is pity." Alex said avoiding eye contact. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded at you, it was unfair to you... But just for the record I've never had sex."

Fiona couldn't believe it, he was apologizing to her. Sure, he had been rude to her today but it was nothing compared to how she acted and most often she'd egged him on.

"Look Alex-" Fiona started to say.

"We're here." Alex said cutting her off again while unlocking the door, it was clear he didn't want to hear whatever she had to say. "I'm gonna go take a shower, there's snacks in the kitchen if you get hungry." Alex said already starting to walk upstairs.

As soon as Alex got into the bathroom he locked the door and his eyes started to tear up. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. Why did I go and tell her those things, she doesn't care about me. I need to be stronger than that. I can't let my guard down with her, after all she's one of them, Alex thought.

Wiping his tears, Alex stripped down and jumped into the steaming hot shower. He just stood letting the water pound on him while trying to stop the thoughts from entering his head but just like whenever he was alone it never worked.

You're alone, a voice said. They left you, all of them because they don't care about you, said another. No one cares, they just want to use you. You're no more than a chess piece, a pawn. A worthless pawn. A worthless boy. A stupid, unlovable boy. The voices swirled around in Alex's head, despite his efforts to keep them out. Eventually Alex gave up fighting the voices and just let them have their fun tormenting him while he took his shower.

After Alex finished his shower he went to his room to get dressed before finding Fiona.

Fiona stood there a little unsure of what was expected of her as Alex left to go take a shower. Hesitantly Fiona walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Well, she thought, at least this will give me a chance to explore a little and learn more about Alex.

While walking into the entre way Fiona discovered the kitchen to her right and the living room on her left. The kitchen was nice, with all up to date appliances. Connected to the kitchen was the den, though looking around it appeared to be unused. Across the hall from the den was the stairs, a bathroom, and small office. Out of all the rooms Fiona found the living room most interesting.

The living room was full of pictures all centered around only five people. There where pictures of a young blond boy who Fiona assumed was Alex at a younger age. There were also pictures of what Fiona recognized as Alex and Tom, this proved Tom meant more to Alex then she originally thought. Though there were also some people Fiona didn't recognize.

A man and woman occupied a few pictures. They were obviously a young couple in love, at first Fiona thought they were Alex's parents because they each possessed similar features as him, but then she realized they were both too young to be Alex parents so they must be relatives of some sort. There was another man who bore a similar resemblance to Alex whom Fiona guessed was also a family member of his. Though the last person in the pictures bore no family resemblance at all towards Alex. She was a young women in her mid twenties with bright red hair and a sparkling smile.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex's voice made Fiona jump for she was so intent on studying the pictures she hadn't heard him come in. Turning around she glanced Alex over, he looked more calm and confidant than before. His hair was still damp and he was wearing black athletic shorts and an old red tee-shirt. Despite her best efforts Fiona couldn't deny the fact that he was hot, not that she'd ever let him know that.

"I-I wasn't hungry so I decided to look around." Fiona said a little unsure of herself. This was Alex's home turf and she was intruding. "Sorry I-"

"No it's ok. It's just that I didn't expect you to be in here" Alex said walking up to one of the pictures that contained the young couple.

"Who are-"

"They're my parents, that's my uncle and she used to be my guardian before she moved." Alex explained, his tone saying he didn't want to discuss the subject any further.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Fiona said unsure of what to say.

"Thanks. Ahh, I'm going to go to bed, you can sleep in the guest bedroom for tonight. Today was a long enough day so I decided that tomorrow I'll head down to the bank to get things cleared up...I'll see you in the morning." Alex said ending the conversation, making it clear he just wanted this day to end.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight." Fiona called as Alex started walking up the stairs.

After eating and taking a quick shower Fiona switched into some of Alex's old cloths and laid in bed. There's definitely more to Alex than meets the eye Fiona thought. When she had met with Miss. Jones all she told Fiona was that Alex needed protection and she was to provide it. That she would be living with Alex, going to school with him and virtually become his shadow. She wasn't given any additional information about Alex except that he is like a vault. Fiona wasn't informed of what she'd need to protect him from or anything. To say Fiona was disappointed was an understatement, she had just completed her training and her first assignment was to be a babysitter, to the boy that humiliated her no less. She just assumed she was watching the pampered spy boy whose parents where off on vacation or something but now stepping into Alex's life she could see that clearly wasn't the case.

Maybe I was too quick to assume so much about him she thought. Maybe there's more to Alex Rider than meets the eye. Though with just how Alex responded to the pictures and the fact that he seems to live alone proves he's keeping secrets. He's defiantly hiding something, something big and I'm gonna figure out what it is. Even if it-

"AHHHH! NO, NO PLEASE NO! HELP, HELP ME!" Alex's screams brought Fiona out of her thoughts. Quicker than you could blink she grabbed her gun and bolted out her door heading for the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Shout out to DarkElements10 for their advice on this chapter with what I should do with Jack, so thanks to DarkElements10 for the idea... But yeah, tell me what you think. Thoughts and opinions are always appreciated so feel free to leave a review. But until next time keep the jellyfish happy - Red<strong>


	5. Fear, Guilt, and Doubt

**Hey peoples! Sorry the update is later than usual, this chapter was difficult to write. But nevertheless here it is, so enjoy :)- Red**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Maybe I was too quick to assume so much about him she thought. Maybe there's more to Alex Rider than meets the eye. Though with just how Alex responded to the pictures and the fact that he seems to live alone proves he's keeping secrets. He's defiantly hiding something, something big and I'm gonna figure out what it is. Even if it-_

_"AHHHH! NO, NO PLEASE NO! HELP, HELP ME!" Alex's screams brought Fiona out of her thoughts. Quicker than you could blink she grabbed her gun and bolted out her door heading for the stairs._

Rushing up the stairs Fiona turned down the hallway towards Alex's screams. Without any hesitation Fiona kicked down Alex's door holding her gun at the ready. The moonlight from the window flooded into the room. Looking around in the pale light Fiona stopped dead in her tracks and lowered her gun.

"NOOO, PLEASE NOO!" Alex screamed again.

Fiona stood there staring at Alex in shock. Walking closer to his writhing form she could see he was drenched in sweat and a grimace was plastered on his face.

"Alex?" Fiona whispered.

Alex just continued to thrash in his sleep, caught in whatever terror that held him prisoner.

"Alex?" Fiona said louder trying to wake him, starting to get concerned.

"Mmmm, ahhh." Alex just mumbled back pain clearly etched on his face.

"Alex? Alex!" Fiona shouted shaking him, worry overtaking her.

As soon as Fiona's hand touched his shoulder Alex reacted on instinct. He grabbed her hand and in one fluid motion got up, flipped Fiona onto the floor and jumped on top of her.

"Alex?" Fiona asked in fear.

As if in a trance Alex grabbed Fiona's neck in a death grip and started to choke her to death.

"Alex! ALEX!" Fiona gasped while hitting him, trying to get him to stop.

All of a sudden Alex's eyes filled with recognition and then fear. Looking down at what he was doing he quickly got off Fiona and backed as far away from her as possible.

Fiona slowly got off the floor and looked at him. Alex was sitting in a dark corner of the room, hugging his knees. He just sat there as if trying to be hidden by the shadows. Slowly she started to walk towards him to see if he was ok.

"Alex?" Fiona questioned while kneeling down next him.

Alex's only response was a muffled, "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Alex it's ok. I'm ok. Look at me I'm fine." Fiona said gently, trying to free Alex from what ever thoughts that held him captive.

Alex's gave no response, instead he just continued to keep his head down on his knees and ignore her.

"Alex I'm serious look at me, I'm ok." Fiona said while gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

As soon as Fiona's hand touched him Alex flinched away from her, "Don't touch me."

"Alex it's ok-"

"No. No it's not ok. I-I almost killed you, you almost died because of me. You're not safe around me. No one is... Just, just get out."

"But Al-"

"Get out! Just get out!" He yelled back at her, tears streaming down his face.

Without arguing Fiona got off her knees and with one look back at Alex hiding in the shadows of his room she left.

Mrs. Jones is going to get it Fiona thought as she walked into the guest room and changed back into her own clothes.

What did she think she was doing sending me to protect a kid that doesn't want or even seem to need protection. And she doesn't even give me any information about him, like the fact he has some serious PTSD. Fiona thought getting angry just thinking about Mrs. Jones.

Once changed back into her cloths Fiona grabbed her gun and stormed out the house heading towards the Royal and General Bank, not caring that it was already after 11:00.

After about a twenty minute walk which consisted of Fiona thinking of everything she was going to yell at Jones for she arrived. Walking into the bare lobby Fiona headed straight for the elevator.

"Excuse me miss, but the bank is now closed to customers. If you come back at 9:00 to-"

"Oh shut up." Fiona shot back at the receptionist. "I'm going to see Mrs. Jones so feel free to tell her that I'm coming up."

With that said Fiona walked into the waiting elevator, her last view was of the receptionist's frustrated face before the doors closed.

Existing the elevator Fiona walked straight into Mrs. jones office, not even bothering to knock.

Mrs. Jones upon hearing the door slam shut looked up from some files on her desk, "Fiona please take a seat." Mrs. Jones said while putting the files away.

"I'll admit I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow after school. But tell me what can I do for you." Jones said while putting a fresh peppermint into her mouth.

"What can you do for me? How about you get me off the dam assignment. Alex doesn't want protection, in fact he doesn't even seem to need protection. All he wants to do is be left alone. He doesn't want me there and frankly I don't want to be there either. I mean I didn't sign up to babysit some teenage spy with major PTSD." Fiona yelled at her, ignoring her offer to sit down and instead letting out all her frustration, worry, and any other emotions she had bottled up that day.

"First, how about you calm down and take a seat so I can clarify somethings you." Mrs. Jones replied calmly as if she expected this would happen.

Grudgingly Fiona took a seat in the chair in front of her, and with her legs crossed waited for Jones's explanation.

"To answer your question, no I will not reassign you-"

"What, why?" Fiona burst out at her standing up in protest.

"Sit down Fiona." Jones replied sternly. "As I was saying I will not reassign you because Alex does need protection. Though it's not the protection you were expecting, instead of keeping Alex safe from criminal organizations or assassins; which you may need to, the main threat you must protect Alex from is himself. You see besides his friend Tom Alex has no one. His parents were murdered by his Godfather when he was just an infant. From then on Alex was raised by his Uncle Ian, who was an agent himself. Since he was frequently absent in Alex's life due to work he hired a caregiver, a young American named Jack to look after Alex. When Alex turned fourteen his uncle was killed on a mission and from that point on Alex has been with us, but the things he has seen and experienced no one should every have to go through. What he's gone through has changed him, shaped him into a true spy or as he sees himself a weapon. He considered himself such a danger to other than he has distanced himself from everyone. He believes he is such a threat to others that he bargained with us to take away Jack's visa so she would have to move back to America, just so she would be safe from him. He is living life alone, with no family, friends, or loved ones."

Fiona just sat there in shock. She had sworn to discover more about Alex but she never thought this is what he'd been hiding. He had always seemed so strong and composed, but now Fiona could tell that he was slowly crumbling on the inside.

"So, what do you expect me to do?" Fiona asked.

"I expect you to be a confidant to Alex. He stuffs all his emotions and we believe he has therefore become a danger to himself. There's been reports that he has carelessly endanger his life, and we think this is due to not having anyone to trust or share his experiences. We have always expected this would happen one day so we have kept our eyes out for someone we could give this assignment to, and after personally looking at the candidates files I chose you."

"Why did you choose me?" Fiona asked. "There where plenty of other girls who had the exact same training as me. So why me?"

"I didn't choose you because of your skills. I chose you because of your personality. Your personality is full of strength and determination, much like Alex's. I needed someone who wouldn't give up on him and someone who wouldn't be intimidated by him. Which is where your stubbornness and pride became valuable. Besides those factors you two have history, and according to Mr. Smithers chemistry. There was no one else we could trust with this mission." Mrs. Jones explained.

Fiona's checks blushed a little, but she quickly dismissed her thoughts and asked a question she'd been wanting to ask this whole time, "Why are you only now telling me this? Couldn't you have just told me this straight up from the beginning?"

"No, if I would have told you all the facts you would have gone into the assignment with a completely different motive. You would have tried to get Alex to open up right away so you could be done and move on. But this would have only caused him to distrust you and the mission would have been over even before if began. I needed you to be yourself, because that's the only way for you to gain Alex's trust. You can't treat him as if he's damaged or a bomb that's going to explode, you need to treat him normally, like he's human since no one else does. His classmates treat him like trash, Tom despite trying not to has pity for Alex, and well we need to consider him as just another agent because it's part of our job. You are the only one that can truly reach Alex and save him from himself." Mrs. Jones answered.

"No pressure there." Fiona said.

"Don't worry, you can handle it." Mrs. Jones said with a hint of a smile on her face. "Now you best be going you do have school tomorrow."

"Crap." Fiona said while getting up. " Wait, what about my cloths, you said-"

"They will be in your room waiting for you back at Alex's house, now if you'll please" Mrs. Jones said while motioning to the door.

"Right, thank you." Fiona said while walking out the door.

"Oh and Fiona, just a reminder that everything we discussed is strictly classified. As is anything Alex may one day share with you, which you do have clearance to hear." Mrs. Jones said just as Fiona was closing the door.

"Yes mam, thank you." Fiona replied while closing the door and walking towards the elevator to head home.

LinebreakthingyjsjahdidbeihfbdajfeifhajfdkjfwfiehakndhdiejdnfhdidhsnaiaojchnfifjjkdaoengfakfjiodhfwakejdfskljfjasguencjajklpdjoawieioawdmcnjfhfhfnuekajaksLinebreakthingy

Alex just sat in the corner of his room after Fiona left and cried. Stupid, he thought, I should have never let her stay the night. I should have known I would hurt her. I'm a danger to everyone around me. Images of what could have been started attacking his mind and Alex's hands started to shake with fear and guilt, while tears continued to streak down his face.

I can't risk hurting her again, Alex thought. Wiping his tears Alex got up and went into the bathroom locking the door behind him. There, now I can't hurt her he thought.

Just wanting to forget the night Alex curled up in the bathtub and fell into a restless sleep with the cold dead face of Fiona haunting his dreams.

Just below the sleeping teenage spy sat Fiona in bed thoughts of her own swarming her head.

How am I supposed to do this. Jones can't expect me to really be able to befriend Alex and help him, especially when no one else has been able to. How can I act myself around him and treat him normally after all I know about him, I can't do this. Fiona thought, doubt starting to fill her mind.

Ugh, this day just need to be over. I can't handle anything else today. And with those final thoughts Fiona turned off her lamp and fell into a restless sleep, doubt of herself on the mission haunting her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry if the chapter was rough, as I said it was difficult to write. Anyway I would LOVE to hear any thoughts, opinions, or suggestions you may have so feel free to leave a review. But until next time keep the jellyfish happy- Red <strong>


	6. Knuckle Sandwiches

**Sorry it's so late, but I hope you enjoy. And I apologize if it's rough. Anyway, read on~ Red**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_Ugh, this day just need to be over. I can't handle anymore today. And with those final thoughts Fiona turned off her lamp and fell into a restless sleep, doubt of herself on the mission haunting her dreams. _

"Alex, Alex get up!" Fiona yelled pounding on the bathroom door. She had woken up early and just as Jones promised was greeted with all her clothes and toiletries. After getting dressed and ready Fiona went to find Alex only to discover he wasn't in his room but instead locked inside the bathroom upstairs.

"Alex get up or else I'm leaving without you." Fiona threatened. "Ugh, you're hop-"

Alex opened the door cutting her off. His hair was disheveled and bags were distinctly under his eyes.

"I'm what?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, just get ready or else we'll be late for school... And take a shower cuz you smell." Fiona retorted.

While getting ready that morning she had thought about her mission and how she was going to complete it. After thinking about what Mrs. Jones said Fiona decided the best way to help Alex and gain his trust was to just forget about yesterday and be herself; the sarcastic, prideful girl Alex was familiar with.

"K, just give me a sec." Alex said too tired to argue. He then brushed past Fiona and went into his room to get dressed, ignoring her suggestion of taking a shower. I've spent enough time in the shower for today Alex thought pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans. The last thing I need to do is be late because of a shower Alex thought while putting on a white tee-shirt.

"Ready?" Fiona asked as he came down the stairs.

"Of course, are you?" Alex said casually already putting on his emotional mask for school.

Earlier that morning while listening to Fiona pound on the bathroom door Alex had decided to forget yesterday, it was a mistake that he wouldn't let happen again. So unless Fiona brought it up, or it needed to be addressed Alex decided to pretend yesterday never happened. Instead he'd continue on as normal until he could convince Jones to send Fiona away.

"What does it look like?" Fiona said gesturing towards her flawless appearance.

"It looks like you're trying too hard." And with that said Alex grabbed his backpack by the door and lead the way to school.

"Look, just because we are living together don't expect me to socialize with you at school. I mean I got a good reputation going yesterday and I don't want you to mess it up." Fiona said when they where a block away from school.

"Don't worry, I want nothing from you. So as long as you don't socialize with me, it will seem like I don't even exist." Alex replied, unsurprised that Fiona attitude had returned. With that said Alex slowed down and let Fiona go on in front of him so they wouldn't arrive at the same time.

Well, here goes another day in hell Alex thought as he opened the school doors. In an instant the chaos of high school flooded over him, ignoring the students occasional glances or glares Alex made his way to his locker, hoping just once that he could have a normal day of school.

"Hey Rider, yo druggie I'm talking to you." Jake senior and captain of basketball and football team yelled at Alex.

Alex just ignored him, Jake for as long as Alex could remember hated him. He would always try to find some reason to beat Alex up, and since it was only his second day back at school Alex wonder what he could have done already to piss Jake off.

"Rider I said I was talking to you." Jake said slamming Alex's locker door shut and forcing him to turn around.

"What?" Alex asked annoyed. If only Jake knew what Alex could do to him, he wouldn't dare to even come near him.

"I don't like that tone of yours Alex. You see since I'm the captain of the football team it's my duty to make sure each member of the team does their job. You know, comes to practice, tries their hardest, continues to improve, those sort of things. But guess which one of those things you failed to complete yesterday?" Jake asked. When Alex just shrugged Jake continued, "You did not come to practice yesterday. Well sure you where they're for about 10 minutes but then you skipped out Alex. And well that's just not right. We can't let our team become sloppy now can we?"

"I had to leave because of a doctor's appointment." Alex replied removing Jake's hand for his shoulder, standing his ground. "Don't worry I'll be there today."

"Oh you better be, but you see I know that doctor's appointment was a bunch of crap. And I don't like liars Rider. You see liars need to punished so they stop lying." Jake said steeping back cracking his knuckles.

Luckily the bell rang before the situation escalated any further.

"You're lucky Rider, but don't think your off the hook. Come lunch time you'll get what's coming to you. Hope you like knuckle-sandwiches." Jake said smirking and walked away with his friends towards first hour.

Alex thanked God for his perfect timing of the bell and headed off to first hour.

All his morning classes flew by. In English they continued to watch Tom Sawyer which for Alex meant catching up on some much needed sleep. During second hour Fiona shot him a questioning glance, Alex figured news of Jake planning on pounding the druggie during lunch had made its way through the school and this was Fiona way of asking if he was going to be ok. Alex just respond with a brief nod and then turned back to staring out the window. Third, fourth, and fifth hour went by without anything surprising, and true to Fiona's word except for second hour's quick glance she had ignored him the whole morning.

When the bell rang signaling the end of fifth hour and to head to lunch Alex stood up with a pit in stomach. Not because he was afraid of getting hurt, he knew Jake couldn't hurt him. No, Alex was afraid that if he didn't find a way to avoid the fight and he lost control Jake might end up dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again it's late. Tell me your thoughts and opinions, so leave a review pretty please. Until next time keep the jellyfish happy~ Red... Words of Wisdom from Red: <em>"Comparison in the thief of joy and justification for the weak."<em> (If you ever want to talk, talk to me... I'm here)**


End file.
